At The Beginning
by qqq
Summary: I changed the title. Formally known as I'm Doin' It For You...Erm...sequel to 'Proud Of My Dad'. Hope you like it!
1. The Disagreement

pearl2

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. If you insist it belongs to me, I wouldn't mind either. Sue me and I'll blast your head off. Got it?_

_ _

**_ _**

PEARL HARBOR 

** **

Chapter 2

** **

THE DISAGREEMENT 

** **

"Sir, the President of France wants us to collaborate with them in taking over China," General Mackay reported.

**"Tell him that we decline his offer," the President of the United States of America replied. **

**"Yes, Mr. President."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

TWO DAYS LATER… 

** **

"Mr. President, France threatens to declare war."

**"No," the President had gone pale. "Not a nuclear war…"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"Woohoo!" Danny yelled from the cockpit of his plane.**

**"Hey, Danny, wanna play some chicken?" Danny's childhood friend, Jesse grinned.**

**"Okay, you go left, I go right," Danny said.**

**"Gotcha!"**

**"Walker! Callaway! What the hell do ya think you're doin'!" General Mackay barked.**

**Momentarily distracted, Danny forgot to turn. Acting on his instincts, he did a border roll, turning slightly so Jesse could pass.**

**"Whoa! Nice border roll, Danny."**

**"Thanks, pal."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"Callaway, what d'you think you were doin' up there?"**

**"Er…practicing attacking methods for the war?"**

**"Walker! Why must you do whatever Callaway tells you to do!"**

**"I wasn't doing it because of him."**

**"Then why were you up there, flying like a maniac?"**

**"'Cause my dad inspired me."**

**"Oh yeah? Who on earth is your dad?"**

**"Danny Walker. Awarded Silver Star for shooting down 7 planes in the surprise attack of Pearl Harbor."**

**"O-oh…Then that's okay, son."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"Wow, Danny, your Dad saved us. Even Mackay looks up to him," Jesse exclaimed.**

**"Yeah," Danny said uncertainly. He had this strange feeling that someone was watching him.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"General Mackay, we need you to gather some boys. Train them and train them good. We need them to bomb Cayenne to cause a diversion then steal the nuclear weapon."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

**"Biele! Callaway! Carter! Eversole! Lewis! Miller! Sharp! Tanner! Walker! Report to General MacKay's office NOW!"**

**Puzzled, all nine of them dropped their tools and headed for the office. **

**"Boys, have you heard of the nuclear bomb?"**

**They nodded dumbly. **

"Good. Now, I'll brief you on what will happen. Nine of you will go on a special mission to Cayenne. You cause a diversion by bombing Cayenne then land the plane to steal the nuclear weapon. Understand? I will go into further detail later."

"Are you going with us, sir?" Lewis asked.

"No, General McCawley will train you and accompany you on this mission."

Having not seen Rafe for a month, Danny was overcome with emotions. He badly wanted to go on this mission but if both Rafe and he went and died, what will become of his mother?

"Walker! Stop day-dreamin' and listen!"

Rafe gave him an encouraging grin. Seeing this, Danny shifted his attention on what Mackay was talking about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Danny, you haven't been home for a month," Rafe murmured.

"Yeah, been busy."

"Then what were you doing out there playing 'chicken'?"

"You know that?" Danny said in amazement.

"Of course. Don't look so worried, I'm not gonna scold you," Rafe paused. "Your father used to love this game too…"

Flashback---

"Wanna play some chicken?"  
"Why do you always have to bust me up?"  
"C'mon."  
"Rafe, I'm not playing chicken with you."  
"Well, I'm comin' right at you, so you're gonna have to move or you're gonna get hit."  
"Fine. Right or left?"  
"Um, Left."  
"Left?"  
"Right."  
"You mean right as in right we're goin' left, or right as in go right?"  
"What? You're getting' me all messed up."  
"Right or left?"  
"Uh, whoa! Left! Now!"

**End of Flashback**

** **

**"Now, Danny, tell me the reason why you've not gone home. Your mother misses you very much."**

**"I guess…guess it's because our home holds so many unhappy memories so…" Danny bit his lip, fighting the urge to cry.**

**"I know, Danny. But it broke your mother's heart when you missed your father's (death) anniversary." Rafe said heavily.**

**Finally, Danny could suppress his tears no more. Breaking into sobs, he managed to ask Rafe. "How's Mom?"**

**"Her hearing isn't too good, pretty upset when you didn't go home," Rafe answered with a grin while stroking Danny's brown hair. "He looks and behave exactly like Danny," Rafe thought.**

**Danny felt small and vulnerable standing beside Rafe. "Will you go?" Danny asked suddenly.**

**"Of course. Will you?"**

**"I don't know. If both of us go," Danny swallowed hard, "and get killed, what about Mom? She wouldn't be able to take the blow."**

**"I know. But Danny, the decision is all yours," Rafe said. "That's what your father would've done," he added quietly.**

**"I…"**

**"Think about it, Danny."**

**"Dad would've gone. And I'm pretty sure Jesse'll be goin' too…" Danny thought. "Danny Walker, you can't chicken out. Dad would've wanted me to go, so would Rafe. And Jesse would think I'm a chicken if I back out…Yeah,"**

**"I'll go," Danny said just as Rafe was going.**

**Rafe turned to Danny and smiled. Then he left without another word.**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

A/N: Hello guyz! It's me again! Some of my reviewers suggested that I write a sequel to 'Proud Of My Dad'. So here it is. Uh, I know I'm long-winded but try to put up with me, ok? Special thanx to ~*~Hermione~*~ for I-dunno-what. For fun, okie? Yeah, and a big cheesy grin to all my reviewers. Guyz, you rulez. For your information, I made the story a little later. Cause I'm not sure when the nuclear weapon was created…And whether Rafe was promoted to what rank, I dunno. So use your imagination and pretend Rafe was promoted to General, ok? I dunno what's General either. Oh never mind. Flames will be repelled from me (I'm wearin' a fire-proof vest) so go ahead, flamers. Long or short reviews will be most welcome. Thanx for readin'!


	2. A New Beginning

Pearl Harbor

Pearl Harbor 

Chapter 2 

**A New Beginning**

** **

******"You…you mean you're going?" Auriga Ramble stammered. Danny nodded dumbly. **

**"Oh, Danny!" Auriga threw herself into Danny's strong arms. "I don't…don't want you to leave…"**

**Putting his finger gently on her lips, he tugged on her sleeve and motioned for her to follow him, leading her towards the beach. **

**"Danny, what are you doing? It's five A.M.!"**

**Ignoring her, Danny led her up a cliff. "Dawn symbolizes a new beginning, a sunrise symbolizes a fresh start…" Danny said gently.**

**"But Dan—you mean… No, I'll never leave you."**

**"Auri, listen to me," Danny forced her to look into his eyes, "don't wait for me. I don't want you to…"**

**Danny felt lost in Auri's heavenly blue eyes. Swirling… Swirling… **

**Throwing her arms around Danny, Auri wrapped him in a French kiss. Breaking apart, she said, "I'll never leave you. Never ever…"**

**"Promise?" Danny smiled as he held out his little finger for her to hook.**

**Hooking Danny's finger and pressing their thumbs together, she felt him pressing her forehead on hers. **

**As the first dab of violet painted the horizon, Danny felt something flutter in his chest. Something that wasn't there before… There in front of him stood a girl who was willing to give up anything for him. He felt a sudden rush of love for her immediately.**

**Bit by bit, their lips drew closer until they locked in a passionate kiss. The sun was still rising. Golden streams splashing on Danny's brown hair made him look so serious… so mysterious. Those eyes that held such zest for life… They sat on the cliff, enjoying every bit of their remaining time left. Suddenly, Auri bent over and whispered something into Danny's ear. Both grinned.**

**Then Danny exclaimed, "Behold a new beginning."**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** **

A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry! I know I took a long time to upload this chapter. My school term just started. I know this is absolutely un-romantic but how d'you expect me to be romantic while listening to Offsprings and Linkin Park? Oooh, Linkin Park kick butt! Everything you say to me… takes me one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to break! I need a --- okay enough of these. From the part I started not making sense, just ignore it! Yeah SHUTUP! Oops! Couldn't help it!

Thanx to:

Tiara: Okay, now I' continuing, all you have to do is read it!

Angel87: Yay! Thank you thank you…

Kitty Kat: I'm sad to say that no one can eva break Prongsy's heart. And I didn't really get what you meant (can't think straight after all Linkin Parks) Thanx aniwae..

Colonel Gambit: Yippee! I love bombs! I simply love bombs! Ignore me if you think I'm crazy coz' I think I really am.

HuntressMinerva: I love your stories! 

Achkickerchic: Read! Read! And Review! And Review! The note to Colonel Gambit applies to you too.

Kaleigh: Glad you liked it!

~*~Hermione~*~: You rawk, you rulez! And you kick butt!


	3. IMPORTANT!!!

Hey guyZ

Hey guyZ! I'm leaving FF.net for good. If ya want to continue reading my fic, It will be renamed 'Nothing Ever Changes'. 'b@nAn@bo@+m@n' will write it. bye!


End file.
